Bansai Ichiyanagi
Bansai Ichiyanagi (fan-translation Blaise Debeste will be used in the article) is one of the main antagonists of Gyakuten Kenji 2 (Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth - Prosecutor's Path) and the entire series of Ace Attorney. He served as Chief Prosecutor and Head of the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee. He frequently abused his power as Chief Prosecutor, holding black market auctions of evidence, and disposing of those who got in his way. He is also emotionally abusive towards his son, rookie-prosecutor Yumihiko Ichiyanagi (Sebastian Debeste). Biography Evidence Auctions Even when being the chief prosecutor, Blaise held secret auctions with evidence of past cases. He used masks and voice-changers to hide the true identity of the participants, including his own. He actually also took off his wig and fake beard, to be not recognized. However, it actually revealed his burn mark on his chin, though not so many people knew of it anyway. His black market auctions drew the attention of a photojournalist, Jack Cameron, who conducted a secret investigation. IS-7 Incident During Blaise's job as a chief prosecutor, he was reported about the IS-7 Incident, specifically about the victim's body's disappearance. Debeste negleted to tell about this fact to the prosecutor in charge, legendary Manfred von Karma, so the latter was forced to forge an autopsy report in order to win the trial with the help of Blaise and a doctor whom he forced to fabricate that evidence - Bonnie Young. Eventually, the disappearance of the body was discovered by the defense attorney in charge - Gregory Edgeworth, who then proved the fabrication of the report (and also the false confession of the defendant who had been pressed by the police under Von Karma's instructions) in court. This ended with Manfred von Karma still winning the trial after one year, but leading to his one and only penalty from Blaise himself. This led to a cataclysmic effect which caused many antagonist of the Ace Attorney universe to do what they did. Villains affected by Blaise Debeste *Manfred von Karma - after being penalized and spoiling his perfect record, he went into a daze. An earthquake then occurred in the courthouse, and Von Karma went to the elevator, when it stopped. He then was accidentally shot in his shoulder by Miles Edgeworth, who threw a gun to prevent Yanni Yogi from killing his father in despair. As the elevator had opened, Manfred took the gun and killed Gregory Edgeworth, leading to what became known as the DL-6 Incident and later led to Manfred von Karma's arrest fifteen years later as he was revealed to be the true murderer by Phoenix Wright. *Yanni Yogi - due to the DL-6 Incident, Yogi lost his fiancee, his status as a bailiff and everything else as his defense attorney suggested that he suffered brain damage while being stuck in the elevator. It also led to Yanni's part in Manfred von Karma's plan of revenge to Miles Edgeworth and Yogi's defense attorney, Robert Hammond, which led to Yogi's arrest, being convicted by Phoenix Wright. *Redd White - he was the one to reveal the police's attempt to learn about the murderer of DL-6 with the help of spirit medium Misty Fey. He then brought it to light, crushing the Feys' and police's reputation. This case was the reason Mia Fey was investigating him in the first place, and that persistence of hers was the reason Redd White killed her. *April May - being an accomplice of Redd White and his secretary, she wouldn't be involved and convicted if the DL-6 Incident hadn't occurred in the first place. *Morgan Fey - as the DL-6 Incident ruined the Feys' reputation and her husband abandoned her alongside with her daughters Dahlia and Iris, Morgan grew even more angry toward her disappeared sister Misty Fey and her daughters, Mia and Maya. That was the reason she helped Mimi Miney to kill Dr. Turner Gray and incriminate Maya for this. Also, it was the reason she contacted her daughter Dahlia in her cell and conducted the plot to kill Maya Fey. *Mimi Miney - If the DL-6 Incident hadn't taken place, she most probably wouldn't have had an accomplice such as Morgan Fey to perform a well-detailed crime and she would most probably have been exposed as the actual Mimi and not her deceased sister Ini. *Dahlia Hawthorne - the reason Mia Fey ever became an attorney was to explore the DL-6 Incident and find the true culprit. Due to her becoming an attorney, Dahlia was found guilty for two murders and an attempted one (on Mia's co-council, Diego Armando), and executed several years later. But Dahlia's hate of Mia Fey led to Dahlia accepting the plan her mother offered, as she though that killing Mia's little sister would be painful enough for her. *Diego Armando - coming from Dahlia Hawthorne's and Mia Fey's relations to Blaise's actions, it was the reason Dahlia was almost exposed as the murderer of her step-sister Valerie Hawthorne, so she would poison Diego and put him into a coma. As he was comatose, Mia had been killed by Redd White, and, as he awoke, Dahlia was executed. So, it's indirectly the reason he went under the name of Godot and was the murderer of Misty Fey, as Dahlia (whose spirit Misty Fey was channeling at the time) was planning to kill Maya. *Horace Knightley - due to his father, the victim of the IS-7 Incident, being dead and the culprit not being found, it led Horace to be what he has become, though, as shown in Simon Keyes's flashbacks, Knightley actually was somewhat friendly and kind to Simon. *Patricia Roland - being the partners in crime of the SS-5 Incident, Blaise set her as a prison warden. Also, the crime itself was the reason behind Patricia's paranoia, which led to her murder of Horace Knightley. *Frank Sahwit - he was an accomplice of Patricia Roland in her smuggling activity due to Sirhan Dogen threatening her. Also, he was an accomplice of her in her covering up the murder, which led him to be extended of his prison term. *Dane Gustavia - 18 years after the IS-7 Incident, which actually led to every other thing, Blaise's actions led to Gustavia nearly dying of the poison trap set by Katherine Hall (adoptive daughter of IS-7's defendant, Jeff Master) to catch the true culprit of the incident. It was when the crime was exposed. *Di-Jun Huang's Body Double - Blaise was an accomplice of his and, most probably, the one who conducted the plan and set an attempt of killing the hired assassin Sirhan Dogen. *Simon Keyes - not only did the failure to find the true culprit of IS-7 distort Simon's personality, as he misleadingly grew hateful to his childhood friend Horace Knightley, but also SS-5 led him to became a paranoid person, always afraid for his life, as Blaise, the president's body double and Patricia Roland were searching for him everywhere since the SS-5 Incident's night to shut him up forever. This also was the reason Simon indirectly caused those three to be taken into custody for other crimes or (in the body double's case) killed them. Trivia Category:Video Game Bullies Category:Genius Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Liars Category:Man Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Villainous Bullies Category:Murderer